minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Ore
Diamond Ore is a rare gem, which is one of the most valuable resources for tools and armor found in Minecraft. Overview Immediately after mining the block, you acquire a diamond, rather than the ore itself. Diamond can be used to make very strong tools and durable armor. However, diamonds are quite hard to find, and are usually located from 0 to 16 layers above the Bedrock level. To mine diamond ore, the player will need an Iron or diamond pickaxe. To obtain the diamond ore block, it must be mined with the Silk Touch enchantment. Often, you will encounter underground dungeons while digging and can loot Chests within to find diamonds and other ores. Mining Diamond ores appear at layers 7-13, and sometimes being found at bedrock layer. There are many popular and efficient ways to find diamond. One such way is to randomly dig Layer 10, and depending on your luck you'll get 16-34 diamonds with 8-10 Iron Pickaxes being used and destroyed. It will also be a good idea to enchant the Pickaxe with Unbreaking or Efficiency before you start to dig. Mining a diamond ore itself requires silk touch enchantment, which then can be used with a fortune I, II OR III enchantment for a chance to get more diamonds Trivia *Diamond, like other ores, is easier to find in caves and empty lava pools, as this gives more surface area. *Like other ores, diamond was about 50% more common in the quadrant south-west of the point (0,0) compared to the north-east quadrant. However, this was fixed in Beta 1.6. *In some vein formations, ores connect diagonally. Therefore, it is recommended to mine around diamond ore. This also permits checking for lava. *Diamond Ore, along with other ores, appears in the background on the achievement page. *Diamonds are the second-rarest item in the game, the first being emerald ore, as of 1.3.2, which comes in smaller veins than diamond, usually only 1 or 2 ore blocks. *Diamond ore could not be found or placed in Classic as of version 0.30. *Diamond ore is the most praised and used ore on pocket edition, PC, and the Xbox 360 edition since the ore provides stronger armor, tools and weapons. *Like coal ore and Redstone Ore Diamond ore doesn't need to be smelted. *Diamond Ore is technically not an ore as it is a precious stone rather than a malleable material/metal. *Diamond Ore can have as many as 10 ores congruent, whereas gold ore only goes up to 9. This however is a rarity and is not always found. *Diamond Ore is most popular at layer 11 around lava or ravines. *If you are having trouble finding diamond, make a strip mine at level 10, and it will cover layers, 9, 10, 11, and 12. *Notch has many times considered changing the diamond ore to look the same as Emerald ore but change its colour to cyan instead of green. Gallery See here Category:Ore Category:Blocks Category:Natural Blocks Category:Diamond Category:Stone